


I Drive All Night

by likethechesspiece



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and so I wrote, i got the sad, inspired by alex’s karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: Inspired by the song that alex sang at karaoke in the latest episode, a message from Maggie has Alex driving before even thinking to get to her...





	I Drive All Night

She lay on her couch, flicking her eyes between the bland ceiling and the bottle of scotch and its accompanying empty glass on the kitchen counter past the view of her bare feet. The fire wasn’t even lit and her skin felt a chill. She only had a t-shirt on and a pair of baggy black jeans; classic Alex Danvers relaxing clothes.

  
It was a shit day.

  
Aliens had escaped, she and Kara had fought over something stupid, she had reached out to Sam to see how she was as she hadn’t heard from her in a while, and was met with silence. Her only comfort that day was Winn buying her a chocolate bar because she was so quiet. He didn’t say anything; just slipped it onto the table in front of her on his way to the computer. She stepped out to the balcony to eat it, and then she did what she always seemed to do on shit days. She thought of Maggie.

  
She thought of the good times, of waking up in her arms, of falling asleep there too. She thought of Maggie’s laugh and her smile and the little creases at her eyes. She thought of her voice, and how when it was a whisper, it was an octave higher and almost always sounded like it was going to crack, like Maggie was always about to cry as she whispered how much she loved Alex. She thought of how Maggie loved her. And she thought of how they had broken up months ago, how she had slept with Sara in that time, and found herself growing closer to Sam, but how with every fibre of her body, every beat of her heart, and every tear from her eyes, she loved Maggie.

  
There were times when she would be at the alien bar with Kara and J’onn, sometimes Winn and James, but never Lena for some reason – she would ask Kara about that one day... you say she’s your best friend but you never invite her out with us... – and would think that in the reflection of the mirror on the wall, through the blur of her glass as she rested her chin on the bar to stare through it, that she saw Maggie in the shadows. Of course, she would turn to look closer, but it was someone else, or there was simply no one there at all.

  
She wouldn’t go to the bar now unless someone else was with her, to pull her away, to drive her home, because more often than not she would drink too much, and Maggie wasn’t there to take the scotch bottle from her. Even now, as she looked over her feet to the scotch bottle, she wanted so much to go over and pick it up, thinking that that would somehow make Maggie appear to take it away from her. It was stupid, but she felt stupid, so that was that.

  
She turned her head away from it and pressed her face into the cushion beside her, deep enough that she could smother herself if she stayed there for long enough, but a shiver ran down her arms and jostled her out of it. “Don’t do it,” she heard herself say. “She wouldn’t want you too,” and her voice broke, her eyes furrowed, and she felt another Maggie-filled tear fall from her eye and down the side of her face, tickling the skin around her ear.

  
Across the apartment, back into her room where her phone was charging by her bed, it dinged with a message. She assumed it was Kara, apologising for yelling at her about yelling at Mon-El earlier that day. “Nope,” she said. “I will yell at him all I want, thank you very much,” for he had begun calling Kara out again in front of all of the DEO. She was so sick of his shit, and this time it was round two. Another ding. “No, Kara!” she called. Another. “Fuck.”

  
She flung her legs to the side of the couch and stood, striding around it and back to her phone to turn it on silent, but when she got there, she froze.

  
**[8:54pm] Maggie: I miss you. I want you, just for a minute to hold you again. Please.**

**  
[8:54pm] Maggie: Shit**

**  
[8:55pm] Maggie: I didn’t mean to send that please forget it fuck**

**  
_[8:56pm] Alex: I can’t forget it. I can’t forget you. I want you too_ **

  
And she waited. She pressed send and dropped her phone back down onto the soft of her bed, her hands coming up to cup her cheeks nervously. Her breath began to burn, and this was about the time that she would pour herself a scotch, but her eyes were transfixed on the glow of her screen.

  
Three little dots, hovering, bubbling along. They dropped away. Alex sighed; of course, Maggie was stronger and was probably deleting the conversation. The dots returned, hovering again, and then...

  
**[8:58pm] Maggie: I redecorated. There was too much Alex here.**

  
Alex sighed and frowned at the same time.

  
**[8:59pm] Maggie: Not that it worked. I still see you everywhere. That damn bottle cap you flicked at me is still in my bathroom drawer.**

  
Maggie sat on her bed, head in hands, digging her nails into her scalp as she waited for a reply, hating that she was waiting, and hating that she thought she could tempt fate and even type out the first message to Alex and not accidently bump it to send. She didn’t get a reply. Not until twenty minutes later, and as soon as she got it, she knew what the twenty minutes had been: two minutes to grab boots and pull them on before leaving, a minute and a half to run/jump down the flights of stairs to the basement car park, a minute to pull out and rev the motorbike out of the garage, three and a half minutes of zig-zag streets to get to the main road, seven minutes on the main road that merged into the highway, thirty seconds to pull off and then turn onto the road by the bay, a minute before getting to the round about to turn right, two minutes down the street to the red light, waiting for thirty seconds because National City loved to torture its commuters at quarter past nine at night, another thirty seconds to drive two blocks and find a park, which would most likely be right across the road, park and then the last thirty seconds to unzip her leather jacket pocket and pull out her phone to type, with shaky fingers:

  
**_[9:19pm] Alex: Let me in please._ **

  
Maggie didn’t even look out her window to check; she let Alex sit on ‘read’ for long enough to know that she would let her in, cross the road, and when Maggie buzzed her in, she could practically hear Alex footsteps in her building. There was a part of her that told her to not open the door, but that was like telling Alex to not swallow the scotch once it was already past her lips. She opened the door and Alex wasn’t even to her floor yet. She left it open and stepped back, looked around her for some reason, perhaps just to see her space before Alex flooded on in again, and then she was there.

  
At the end of the hall, Alex stood out of breath because she had held her breath in the elevator, and she was almost too frozen in her spot to jump out before the doors closed again. She remembered in the last second, and slipped out, and since she was already moving, she just kept going. She walked, then strode, and then slammed the door shut and ran into Maggie’s arms, her hands sliding up underneath her shirt to press at her lower back. She pressed her nose into the shorter woman’s neck, bending her knees and losing balance a little.

  
Maggie tugged at her jacket and Alex relinquished one arm’s hold on Maggie long enough to slip one sleeve off, and then did the other. “I want you, I want you, baby,” Maggie whispered as she let Alex pull her shirt over her head; her pyjama shirt. No bra underneath, not even any pants on, just her panties, and Alex smiled as she ran her hand over them. She smiled too, feeling the other woman’s smile pressing into her cheek as her hands gleefully roamed her body, but then she frowned. “Kiss me,” she commanded, her nervous dry lips sticking to themselves, but then Alex was on them, moistening them, sucking them, biting them, breathing against them, bruising them, and she wasn’t frowning anymore, wasn’t thinking anymore, wasn’t hurting anymore. She was only melting like she hadn’t done for so long.

Alex was slow on Maggie’s lips, teasing her, and frustrating herself even more, until it grew too much and she let her roaming hands on Maggie’s thighs and back fall and grip, hoisting the smaller woman into her arms. Her eyes were closed, and she was a little disorientated, but once she started counting her steps, it was as if she’d been doing this every night of her life since she figured out how to blindly find her way to the bed.

  
She let her knees bump against the mattress on step forty-seven, slowly let Maggie slip out of her hands and down her body to sit, then pulled away to undress herself. She pushed her jeans down and stood up to remove her shirt, feeling the other woman’s fingers slip into the sides of her own panties and push them down. “Oh, shit,” she mumbled as her shirt fluttered past her lips. She had painfully almost forgotten how good this was, how good it was, and how good Maggie was.

  
She practically threw her bra across the room, not knowing where it would land and what it might take out on its way there, before stepping out of her pile of clothes to crawl over Maggie. She reached down between them and helped remove the other woman’s panties and then there they were: naked in lamplight once more, like nothing had ever changed. Alex had a few new scars, and Maggie’s ribs were a little more obvious, but maybe that was just the lighting.

  
She held herself above the other woman for a moment, looking down on it and looking forward to putting her mouth on each inch of it once more. She noticed what looked like a bruise, but too perfectly rounded to be a simple bruise. She wouldn’t say anything; she had had Sara, after all.

  
“You’re in your head,” Maggie mumbled, and Alex nestled down apologetically between her thighs. “Be in me instead,” and although she both knew that they wanted this, had wanted this for so long, Alex felt as if she might need those little confirmations every moan or so, just in case either of them wanted to stop.

  
“Tell me, okay?” she said, pressing her lips to Maggie’s and breathing her in. She pulled away slightly, their breasts pressing firmly against each other; Alex could feel Maggie’s heartbeat. She kissed her neck, her pulse, the edge of her collarbones. “Tell me you want this,” and she looked up to Maggie’s nods. “Tell me you want this until the sun comes up and I have to go.”

  
“I want this. I want you.” Maggie wanted it so much that she felt as if she wanted nothing else. She had no comparison in her mind or heart as to how much she wanted Alex; she didn’t want her more than sunshine after a week of rain, she didn’t want her more than a new motorbike, she didn’t want her more than... anything. When it came to Alex, she wanted nothing else.

  
And Alex, between her breaths and moans, between wet kisses to Maggie’s wet thighs, she realised foolishly that when it came to Maggie, she wanted nothing else as well. The burst of anger in her pressed harder into Maggie, making the smaller woman arch her back. Alex slipped her arm underneath it and gripped tightly, tight enough she thought to almost bruise those too-obvious ribs of her lover. She bit down onto Maggie’s waist as she shuddered around Alex’s fingers, then began to soothe with her lips and tongue, silently whispering how sorry she was to the skin below.

  
Hours later, tears later, a thousand and one kisses later, Alex finally stopped. She stared at the bland ceiling, that was somehow so much better than hers, and thought. She thought of memories, and all the little things she wanted to tell Maggie that had happened, and all the big things, and of all the weird moments that she thought of her. At the DEO balcony, at the grocery store in the freezer section, at the karaoke bar. “I drove all night to get to you,” she whispered.

  
“Well,” Maggie piped up after being so breathless for so long. “Twenty minutes, but whatever,” and they laughed one of their little ‘chuckles in bed that sound half-hearted but that’s only because we’re exhausted from sex’ laughs that were so normal for them months ago.

  
“What happens now?” Alex asked.

  
“I think... I think we need to think,” Maggie answered vaguely, yet bluntly. “Cut away all the little things until we can get to a yes or no answer. And if it’s the same answer as before, then this can’t happen again.” She looked over at Alex after a few moments and found the other woman already looking at her.

  
“Okay,” Alex simply said before the click of Maggie’s radio alarm went off and the early morning traffic report became their soundtrack. “One last kiss then, just in case?”

  
“Just in case,” she answered.

  
If she wasn’t so bone-deep exhausted still from yesterday, Alex would’ve ignored the radio dragging on and on from song to song, and not gone into work at all, but she had too, and she had to see Kara, because she needed to think, and Kara helped her think. She took a mental picture of how Maggie’s lips felt against hers, adding it onto the playlist in her mind of all the other times she had done just that, and pulled back to get up. She kept moving, not wanting to stop and relapse, and soon she was smiling a sad little smile at Maggie who still lay in bed, and then she was gone.

  
The elevator doors closed, and she placed down her boots to pull on, then grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket.

  
**[10:38pm] Kara: Alex, I’m sorry I yelled, and I’m sorry that I keep believing what he says, and I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye to you this afternoon. Call me. Love you xo**

**  
[11:03pm] Ok, you’re probably in bed and now I’m going to go as well, so I’ll see you tomorrow. I told Lena that I’m going to take you to lunch so we can talk, and she said that’s good, so that’s that. Don’t I have the two best friends ever?! (Lena and you, obvi...)**

  
Alex sighed as she shook her head, and the elevator door dinged as it opened on the ground floor. She walked out and pulled on her jacket, looking both ways before crossing the street, although the sun hadn’t even fully woken up yet. She straddled her bike and put her phone away, before looking up to Maggie’s window, seeing the woman wrapped in her sheet waving slowly with just her fingers. Alex nodded slowly too herself, then more definitely to Maggie, and pulled her helmet on. She revved her bike and pulled out, travelling twenty-seven minutes to Kara’s building instead.


End file.
